Jail time? Fun time!
by j.ae19
Summary: Being wrongfully blamed for a murder he didn't commit, Uzumaki Naruto now finds himself in jail. But being here, is it really jail time? Sasunaru, Sasunarugarra,
1. Chapter 1

"25 years in prison with parole

Hmm…I think I've been reading too many Haruka Minami's books, some of the stuff down there is SERIOUSLY perverted…so if it somehow resembles my beloved mangaka, it is because I was rereading some of her stuff. This is basically PWP, I dunno if I wanna make something out of it…maybe I will, we'll see. ! Anyway, enjoy

"25 years in prison..."

That was how the life of Uzumaki Naruto ended.

"NARUTO! Don't worry, we know you're innocent, just wait for us! We'll prove your innocence so please do not give up!" The petite blonde's lawyer yelled as the bailiff took him out of court.

"Thank you so much Orochimaru-san! I won't forget your kindness; tell Ero-sensei I'm sorry too!"

* * *

Orphaned at birth, Uzumaki Naruto was nobody. No family, no friends, he lived in the orphanage that was run by catholic nuns. But for a certain old man, he wasn't nobody.

"_Aren't you a lonely one, what's your name?" the little boy looked up at the white haired man, he was old, but looking into his eyes anyone can tell he is a wise man._

"_I don't have one." The little blonde boy__ said and continued to read._

"_Well than, what are you reading?"_

"_A__ book I found in the library, it's very complicated, but I want to read it."_

"_What's the title?" The old man looked interestingly._

"_Paradise Lost." He simple stated, the old man's eye widen with surprise,__ than he laughed. _

"_What are you laughing about? Do you also think I cannot read this? The sisters told me it is impossible, but the more they tell me that, the more I want to finish reading it." The boy said__, annoyed by the old man. _

"_My, my aren't you a smart kid, but tell me, after you finish reading it, will you understand it? Will you know the meaning to why the author wrote this book?"_

_The boy looked at the old man and was silent for a bit and his face was full of thoughts before he said, "I might not understand what the author wants to tell us fully, but I can compare to the character, it must be very hard to live the way he does, even what he did is wrong, I think he did it so he can get attention maybe some affection. I don't know if that's what the author was telling us, but that's how I understand it as. Maybe if I get older, that will change, and I can understand it the way it should be. But for now, this is the way I see it!" _

_The old man was astonished by the vocabulary and understanding, the boy could not be more than four years old._

"_Ah, Naruto, there you are! I was trying to find you everywhere!" one of the sisters came over and picked up the boy._

"_I'm so sorry Hiruzen-sama, this is our Naruto, he tends to wander off a lot. I'm very sorry if he said anything that might be offensive to you." The sister bowed._

"_That's ok; actually I wanted to talk to you about him!"_

It seems that Naruto then wasn't four but almost nine, old man Sarutobi was quite shocked, the boy was tiny compared to those his age and such a frail look.

"_Sister, I was wondering if it is possible for me to adopt him." _

"_Naruto!? Sir, he has a tendency of…"_

"_It's alright, he's a good boy, I__ know that! It's ok, let's just get the procedure done!"_

Soon Naruto was adopted into a prestigious family known for their wealth, intelligence and connection with top business people around the world. However, that came with a heavy price.

"_Father, why did you adopt such a thing! Is it because I cannot give you a male heir? I swear Sakura is just as fine as any other boys out there!" The son of __Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled. The little blonde hid behind the older man, hiding himself from the angry adult. _

"_Get out and do no ever speak of such thing in front of me." Old-man Sarutobi glared at his son and wife and the man left but not without sending a terrifying glare at the little boy hidden behind the old man._

Almost a year ago, a month after the Naruto turned nineteen, his guardian, protector, family and grandfather was murdered.

"_Did you hear, I heard it was done by his __so called grandson."_

"_That's horrible!"_

"_I knew he was a killer from the moment I lay my eyes on him, someone with that kind of appearance isn't normal"_

"_Yes, he's like a wolf covered with a sheep skin, just waiting for moment."_

Even during the funeral, those were the words he heard. No word of comfort, no helping hand, nothing.

"_WHY HAVE YOU COME YOU MURDERER?! GRANDPA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO AWAY!" __The granddaughter yelled._

Soon after the funeral, police cars surrounded the apartment the blonde lived in.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest for the murder of Hiruzen Sarutobi, you have the right to remain silent but everything you say will be use in court." The police man cuffed the blonde._

As the boy walked out, the family of his beloved grandfather came to him.

"Finally this little dirt bag is getting what he deserves! Don't think that you can get away with murder!" The only son sneered at him, with both his wife and daughter behind him.

"I don't think you have the rights to say those words." The boy said in a gentle tone.

Naruto might once be a wild, obnoxious boy, but through the years, he has learned, he has been punished.

"YOU BASTARD! SAYING THOSE WORDS AS IF…" the man was being held back by the other official authorities but he suddenly stopped.

"As if what? As if you were the one who murdered your own father?" A sultry voice said.

"Orochimaru-san!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll find out how this….thing, did it, and I'll prove you're innocence. Just..."

"Don't give up hope." He gave him a bright smile and left.

* * *

"Hey you hear? We got ourselves a newbie!"

"Wonder if he's any good?"

"IN BED THAT IS! AHAHAHHA"

The trio, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino, sat in Kiba's cell, gossiping. Well, Kiba being the one gossiping, suddenly stopped when a golden hair boy passed them with two prison guards.

"That's him?" Shino, a rather built man with sunglasses on said.

"Doesn't look like a cold-blooded killer to me" Shikamaru, a tall man who just slouched back down on the bed.

"BUT HE SURE LOOKS GOOD IN BED!" Kiba roared out.

'Che…bastards…"

"If I were you, I would get REALLY friendly with your cellmate." One of the prison guards said as he unlocked the cuff for the boy and pushed him into his cell which was next to where the trio was.

"SHIT, man and here I thought I got myself a good one! He's cellmate with the HIM!" Kiba moaned out.

"Why's that? Am I not good enough?" Shino suddenly said, pushing his sunglasses up a bit.

"No! No! I mean…crap…uh…I wanted to top someone for once you know…." Kiba blushed.

"Hmph…do you really think that was gonna happen here?" Shino said as he pulled the shorter man towards him.

"Ug..so troublesome you guys, I'm leaving." Shikamaru got up and left the two cellmates, but he didn't miss the chance to take a glance at the newbie. There sitting on the lower bunk was a pretty and petite blonde boy.

"Wow…he's probably no taller than 160cm and probably less than 50kg. Shit with that look he's doomed." Shikamaru told himself as he walked pass the cell, he apologized as he bumped into another man. His eye widen at the person he bumped into. So that's who that blondie is roommate with.

"Shit, he IS doomed." Shikamaru mumbled and walked to his cell.

"Shit, I'm doomed… and making friends with my new cellmate? Che…why would I do that? He's probably just another serial killer or rapist that's all buffed up and ready to eat me alive." The blonde mumbled out loud to himself.

"Serial rapist is a no, serial murder is a no but eating you alive…I might as well be neh?"

The blonde twisted his neck so quick he thought he snapped it off, leaning there at his door way was a big (well, everyone is big compared to him) pale and very, very good looking man.

"Welcome little kitty to my cell, the name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, and you're my new little kitty."

"Well…why not just fuck me senseless god."

* * *

(Originally it's a two chappie thing, but I won't be so mean and leave u guys with a cliffie, so here's the naughty bit)

"Hmmm…aren't you a pretty little thing. Well we defiantly need to be good bed buddies." Uchiha Sasuke said as he leaned off the cell gate and walked towards the blonde.

"Umm..I'm…"

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Konoha Inc," he said as the darker hair boy tease the boy's face than slowing descending to his mouth, rubbing his thumb over the plumb pink lips. Naruto just couldn't look away, he continues to follow the face that was in front of him and was completely mesmerize by it.

"The same people who funds this prison! Isn't it so ironic how you end up here…not to worry, you're lucky to be cellmate with me, I'll defiantly take care of you…" And gently Sasuke took the boy's lip.

Finally breaking out of his daze, he pushed the older man away, but Naruto was only able to push him far away to break the kiss.

"Stop it! I'm a guy if you haven't notice!" he glared at the other man.

"Hmm…I guess so, but let's double check should we now." Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's wrist and pulled him to the side of the bunk, where the vision of what they were doing was obstructed by the bed. He pushed the blond face first against the wall with his wrist above his head.

"St…stop it!" He commanded and tried to push the other man away.

The other man didn't stop, but chuckle at the command, with his free hand he pulled the blonde's shorts down. Sasuke pushed him so that he ended against the brick wall. The friction of being pushed, rubbed against Naruto's over sensitive nipples. He held in the moan that was about to surface, but only to find his cock twitching at the sensation.

Nibbling his ear lobes and with his deep and sultry voice he whispers, "My, my seems like you are one," Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's cute cock and rubbed it gently, "and aren't you a little daredevil, I'm about two heads taller than you, probably twice as heavy as you and here you are commanding me what do to do. That's not how it works here my little kitty…" His free hands wander up and under his thin jail shirt, passing his belly to his nipple and giving it a quick pinch.

"Ah!" Naruto's face went completely red.

Than his sweet lips moved from his nibbling the blonde's ear lobe to his neck, "Hn, that's a really good sound there. Make it again for me."

"N…no! Stop it!" Naruto beginning to beg, he tried to use his body to push the other man away but only to feel his bare bottom rubbing against something rough, long and hard.

The taller man let out a pleasurable sound, that made Naruto's cock twitch again, and getting obviously harder.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, you seem to really like it…" his hand reached down touch his inner thigh just glazing over the hardening cock.

"Please…stop." Naruto can feel himself getting harder and harder as the hand continued it's ministration on his inner thigh and just below his sacs. Than the hand went behind and started to slowly stroke his ass.

"My, this is sure a fucking good ass, bet it's gonna be super tight in there Naruto." He whispered and he touched the entrance with his thumb. Suddenly the blonde's body started to quiver a bit as Sasuke's long fingers brush pass that area.

"I bet you like this, being held down and talked dirty to, I bet you like it even more when this nice cock is up this cute little ass pounding you." Sasuke continued to whisper into his ear as he rubbed his harden clothed shaft at the crack of Naruto's bum. The blonde couldn't hold in the moan that came out, he couldn't help but get completely hard and dripping from the man's word.

'_DAMN ME AND MY FUCKING FETISH!' _he yelled at mentally at himself.

"No…please…stop…no more..." he turned his head and looked at the taller man with pouted lips and teary eyes. The taller man wanted to look away, but,

'_Fuck I'm screwed… me and my subconscious." _ The older man said to himself and looked away with a guilty face. He thought for a second, said, "Ok." and started to loosen his grip on Naruto.

The blonde continued to look at his predator; he couldn't believe he gave up so easily! He swore that this man was the one to…

"Just kidding," He smiled at the shocked blonde's face.

"_Just needed to look away from that face…or else I'll never let forgive myself for fucking a kid that looks underage." _Sasuke comforted his subconscious, because without looking at the pouting lips and teary eyes, he remembered they're both in prison, meaning they both did something to deserve, thus, he can do naughty things with the underage looking boy.

"Just needed to grab something, now hold still kitten or it's gonna be more painful than I want it to be." He slammed Naruto against the wall again and suddenly he forced two slick digits into him.

"Ah…3" Naruto let out another moan of pleasure, the digit went right in smoothly and hit a really good spot. He felt like he was about to cum from that spot.

"I guess I got it on first try, wow, beginner's luck!" Naruto could feel the smirk behind him as the man's figure went into his entrance, he didn't even have time to adjust when he kept slamming them in.

"Ah! No…n…no more! Please!" Naruto could feel his cock dripping, his legs couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and was about to give in when strong arms wrapped around his waist and let his own hands fall, holding himself against the wall.

"Are you sure? You fucking dripping wet here," he stroked the head of the cock and rubbed the precum around than stopped and went back to hold his waist, "and it's twitching like crazy here," Sasuke's fingers twisted around and kept scissoring and pushing his prostate. Naruto kept letting out little mewls of pleasure and with a shameful blush, he started to push against the fingers. The older man chuckled a bit at the action.

As soon as the fingers were out, a longer, harder, hotter and much bigger object went into his ass. Naruto couldn't hold in the scream that came, but it was muffled by another pair of lips on him, with another tongue that wasn't his, teasing and rubbing inside his mouth.

"mff…"

It was so painful, it stung so much and he felt his inside burning up as if someone was lighting a fire inside him. Naruto's own cock started to soften because of the pain but this was ignored by Sasuke. Slowly, the harder shaft came out but back in just as quick. Naruto's hole twitch at the sudden intrusion and tried to push it out. Sasuke kept a steady rhythm and continued to devour Naruto's lip. Sasuke shifted a little and pushed back in, suddenly Naruto let go of the other's lip and screamed.

"AHHH!!" It was the same pleasure from the finger, but twice as good. The cock hit it with such strength and deepness, Naruto's cock quickly harden again.

"Mmm…this is so fucking good, being surrounded by your fucking virgin tightness, shit…" Sasuke moaned into the blonde's ear and he continued a strong but slow thrust.

Naruto was starting to feel a little daring, he wanted more damnit and faster too, he contracted his butt muscle whenever the long cock went back inside him rewarding him with the older man grunting in pleasure.

"Stop that." He pushed in only to feel it getting tighter again.

"But…Sasuke-sama, I thought you would like it." Lusty blue eyes looked up at Sasuke and suddenly Naruto pushed back, engulfing the longer cock back into him. But then all the thrusting suddenly stopped and Naruto looked back up again. He SAW the man's eye smirk! Than the entire length pulled out and him being dragged to the bed. Naruto was sitting on top of Sasuke's lap with his cock rubbing against the crack of his bum.

"Hmm, what I like more is you screaming my name." He said as he sucked his neck and he suddenly pushed back into the blonde's abused hole. But Naruto wouldn't do it; he refused to scream the other's name. He hasn't been here for over an hour and already he's being fucked to oblivion by another man! Sure he has some fetish of being dominated by a bigger, more muscular person, but damn, it's bad enough he's giving in, no way in hell is he gonna scream his name.

With the new position Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and started to push up with his legs and slowly back down. He held the moans that were coming out and continued slowly but soon picking up speed. Sasuke thrust upward a couple of times to keep the bouncing boy encouraged.

"Come on kitty, scream my name."

"Neh…n…NO!" Naruto gasped out as his good spot was hit again. Suddenly strong hands held on to his thigh and his movement was stopped. Naruto moved away a bit to glare at Sasuke and tried going up again. But his thin legs were no match for the stronger and bigger hands that were on them. He tried again only to be held down, oh no way that bastard!

"Say it or someone here isn't gonna cum." Sasuke threaten as he thrust a little upward. Naruto let out another moan but suddenly a stinging pain was felt as Sasuke spanked his right butt cheek.

No way is he giving in! Naruto glared at him and contracted his butt muscle. Sasuke let out a low grunt and glared back at the smaller boy. This is a battle of dominance! This would determine who really is the one controlling who.

But sadly Naruto couldn't help it; his nipples were getting overly sensitive as it rubbed itself against Naruto's shirt. Than there's the thick cock in him that was driving him over the edge! If only he could get it to move just a little more, than he can come. Naruto let out a whimper when he felt his hard shaft rubbing against the rough material that Sasuke was wearing, same with his sensitive inner thigh. Naruto rested his palm against the muscular chest in front of him; the only thing separating him from feeling the smooth hard chest was the damn shirt! Naruto can feel his senses becoming overload but the other man looks as calm as ever!

"Fuck…." Naruto whimpered out.

"Hm? What did you say? I missed it kitty." Sasuke chuckled.

"Please….fuck me…fuck me harder Sasuke-sama, I want to feel your hard cock more in me. Fill me up please!" Naruto's face burning with shame; he can't believe he actually said it! He said something that a common whore would. He always finds a way to astonish even himself.

"That's more like it, hold on tight, this is gonna be a fucking awesome ride!" Sasuke hooked his arm under one of Naruto's knee and pulled out and quickly pushed right back in.

"Aw! Yes…right there! Please…hit my good spot Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke pounded him right there. The movements were so quick and Naruto was completely lost in pleasure. The taller man didn't stop, the thrusting got faster and faster and the pleasure got higher and higher. Every time Sasuke thrust upwards, Naruto would slam back down, having his prostate hit.

"Fuck…you're…so…fucking…good…yes! That's right kitty keep…bouncing on my cock…yes, you feel so good!" Sasuke grunted as he pound the smaller boy.

"Yes right there Sasuke-sama…harder please! Hit my good spot again…ah! AH! Yes! Right there! Do…don't stop please!" Naruto held on to Sasuke's shirt as if his life depended on it, well, his sex life did.

"Mmm…right there kitty is this the spot? Tell me now or else I'll stop." Sasuke moaned as he continues to thrust into the sweet tight hole. Now he hooked both his arm onto Naruto's knee for better movement. By doing that, Naruto had to hold on to Sasuke's neck again and had his clothed nipple rubbing near Sasuke's face. But suddenly the shirt became wet, Naruto looked down to find Sasuke biting through the thin fabric. Another hit on the prostate made his eye close and eyeball roll to the back of his socket.

"_WILL YOU GUYS QUIET DOWN A BIT FOR FUCK SAKES!?" _

"Oh, seems like we got caught, now lets hurry kitty, or someone isn't gonna be a very mad puppy later." Sasuke says as he lets go of the wet shirt and moves to lick the delicious slim neck.

"Nooo…don't stop Sasuke-sama. More Sasuke-sama! Don't stop! Right there please! Yes! You're…you're…ah….ah… hitting my good spot! Please! More don't stop! It feels so good!" Naruto shivered, he has come to the point where he doesn't care if anyone hears him or not, just as long as the big cock in him doesn't stop making him feel good, he's happy.

"Now be a little quieter kitty, I don't want others to hear this sexy voice."

With the rubbing of his cock and the pounding pleasure Naruto got from his prostate, his senses were completely overloaded.

"Sas…Sasuke-sama! I'm…I'm coming!"

The tightness became almost unbearable as Sasuke continued to thrust a couple more times into the tight heat; he finally came inside the blonde boy in four more thrusts. They stayed still for a couple of minutes than, with Sasuke still inside him, they fell side by side onto the mattress.

"Goddamn it that was a good!" Sasuke said gasping for air. That was one hell of an orgasm. Naruto was completely worn out, he ever felt that good before, even when he did it to himself. In the middle of his thoughts a muscular arm went around him.

"_Oh my…tough man wants to cuddle?" _Naruto giggled to himself a bit, he wanted to turn around however he felt like he was still attached to something. Looking down, he saw Sasuke's cock STILL in him.

"OI! FUCKIN TEME! GET YOUR DICK OUT!"

Ah, another wonderful prison love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gaara, I'll give you one blow, for a bottle of 500mL strawberry lube."

Today was another beautiful day in Konoha Maximum Prison, located at the outskirt of Konoha. There we find our protagonist hustling for something valuable.

"Hmmm, this is rare. You always refuse when I offer, so something must have caught your attention for you to do this." The warden that was in charge of Wing 9, Gaara stated to the dark haired man. This wing is where the people who are 'potentially becoming more dangerous' resides. This wing tends to produce people that become less dangerous to society to almost normal cell mates, that's all thanks to the leadership of the warden there. At first all the prisoners treated him like they usually would, that is until they find those who dare to oppose him suddenly missing and a couple days later returning to their cell, more obedient than ever. They never, ever tell the others what happen, but they're not that dumb and caught on pretty quick. Soon Gaara had the entire wing under his control, well, except for Sasuke.

"Uh, I like the taste of it?" Wow, even to Sasuke's ears that excuse sounded WEAK.

"Unless you're flexible enough to blow yourself or you suddenly gained this fetish, until you tell me, no." The deep green eyed man said. Gaara was slightly shorter than Sasuke but when it came to strength it is always difficult to determine the winner.

"_Damn it. It either I tell him I screwing my new cellmate senseless and have him take him too, or…tell him I fucking my new cellmate. Damn there's no other way…" _ Sasuke argued to himself.

"Well, since you did get a new cellmate, I'm assuming you're fucking him senseless and ran out of Vaseline and now you're running to me." Gaara sneered at the taller man. That must had hit the point and judging by his facial expression, he did.

"_Aw man…busted." _

"On one condition then." Gaara pointed one finger up at the man.

"Name it!" Sasuke said desperately. Naruto and he just finish taking a shower and now the blonde is back at the cell taking a nap. Sasuke looked at the sleeping boy and wanted to take the boy there and then. Sadly though, as he reached for his tub of Vaseline, somehow it was empty.

"_I swear last night and the day before I did not use THAT much. Unless fucking Shino used some." _

Then it resorted to Sasuke begging the warden for some real lub, taking us here to Gaara's one condition.

"Watch me fuck that new whore of yours."

Sasuke was going to punch the red haired man, until he thought for a bit. Sasuke did want a threesome eventually, Gaara is hot, and he can probably get a more private room, lots of lub and some real action, that's actually not a bad idea. Plus, he has a thing watching Naruto scream, beg and come. Voyeurism sounds like a good idea at the moment.

"Fine." Sasuke finally agreed. Gaara looked at him shocked; the usual Sasuke is super possessive of his things, unless this really is just a whore that he's playing around with.

"_Now that's no fun. If he agrees than this guy probably is a whore."_

"On second thought, let me watch you do him first, than if I'm interested, do him after. Isn't that what a Uchiha want, first dib on everything?"

"Fine by me but you have to find a private room for us." Sasuke said without hesitation.

Gaara again shocked for the second time today looked at the dark haired man, something is defiantly up.

"Fine, you know my office policies, no open door, no one is allowed to come in and it's sound proof."

"Perfect, he's a screamer too! See you at 8 tonight than, he should be well rested then." Sasuke turned around before Gaara could see the dark smirk, oh the things he wants to do to Naruto then.

"_I hope you rest well right now Naruto cause tonight you sure ain't gonna!" _Sasuke gave out a dark laugh in his mind.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hey Uzumaki, you're wanted in the warden's office." The gruff voice of one of the guards woke the petite boy up from his slumber. Before his eye was even fully opened, he was cuffed and bought to a spacious office and the door slammed, fully waking him up. Like the movies the back of a large chair was facing him.

The petite boy finally realizing his position began to quiver a little in fear. Question ran through his mind but to him there was only one reason.

"I swear warden! It's all Sasuke's fault! He never stops when I tell him and I know it's not normal to be the things he does to me at night! If the others are complaining, I really don't mind have a cell to myself!" The boy was in joy and in fear. What happen if the warden thinks he's an idiot for even wanting a cell to himself after being here for two night, what if it's not that issue! What if it's something else all together? Even more fear ran through the blonde's mind.

Naruto completely forgotten that the warden was still there being lost in his fearful thoughts.

A low chuckle broke his train of thoughts, the chair was turned over, and there was a bright red hair and green eye man staring straight at him. Suddenly strong arms pulled him up from the chairs and pushed towards the desk.

Looking up Naruto gasped out, "Sa...Sasuke? What are you doing here? What are you DOING?"

"Hmm…my you're right, he does have the looks, now lets put him in action should we?" The man sitting in the luscious leather chair said.

Suddenly hot lips covered Naruto's and a tongue slipped in at his gaping mouth. A hand roamed to his nipples and another inside his underwear, gently stroking his cock.

Sasuke sat back down on the chair Naruto just occupied; pulling the smaller man with him and having Naruto sit on top of him. The large hands easily surrounded Naruto's rather petite cock, giving it pleasurable stroke at the head; precum already coming out. The hand that was teasing his nipples underneath the shirt came out and held Naruto's face closer to Sasuke's.

"Let me hear him." The green eyed beauty said.

Sasuke broke the kiss and both his hands, removed both Naruto's pants and underwear. Still in daze, Naruto just let him do whatever he wanted. The last two nights was unforgettable and every time they where in this situation, Naruto lost all his fighting will and just let the bigger man dominate him. Free from the bigger man's control, Naruto finally noticed that someone was watching him but with Sasuke's knowing fingers, he barely cared. However, Naruto's conscious would never let this go if he didn't at least rebel once.

"Sa…Sasuke…neh…ah! Not…not so quick…no…stop! We're in the warden's office! What…ah…are you doing?" He said quietly, in between moaning pleasure. Sasuke's other hand went to his sac, fondling it with such gentleness and care. The other hand stroking the cock and playing with the head of it.

"Hmm…don't worry, this office is sound proof so scream as loud as you want. No one is going to come in and disturb." Sasuke said gently into Naruto's ear and than ever so careful started to nibble at the lobe of his ear. One hand stroking the blonde's cock while the other teased one of the blonde's nipple. The blonde couldn't silent the moan that was coming out, he can feel his face heat up from the embarrassment and pleasure.

Gaara looked at the couple displayed in front of him and pinched himself underneath the table, there was a slight amount of pain, so this was real. He could not believe his eyes or ears.

"We better put on a _really_ good show for the warden. Our one week supply of lube depends on it kitty." Sasuke than grabbed a bottle from the desk and popped the lid open. He then poured a sweet smelling and cool liquid down Naruto's cock, and cupping the excess liquid, he brought it to Naruto's ass.

The taller man pushed Naruto so that he's leaning against the table and with the cupped liquid, rubbed it along the crack of his entrance and with one muscular finger, entered him.

"Ah! No…Sasuke! Not here! Stop!" Naruto struggled to remove Sasuke's large hand from his butt but given the position he was in it was rather difficult and not once has he ever been successful at pushing the bigger man away.

"What? But this is your favourite kitty, like this right?" Suddenly Sasuke pushed a very, very good spot that made Naruto shut up and moan.

Gaara continued to look at the couple, his pant getting uncomfortably tight. He shifted a little but another scream from Naruto, Gaara reasoned with himself and finally took the pant off. Finally removing the obstructing article he went back to watching the action right on his desk.

"Hey Sasuke, I can't see well, pull him up a bit. I want to see that cock of his." Gaara grunted as he leaned back against his chair, slowly stroking himself.

Nodding his head, Sasuke used the hand that was caressing Naruto's cock and wrapped it against his waist and pulled him up. This gave the warden a view Naruto's cock that was slightly covered by his oversize shirt. It was like a peep show, just a little, not all and this kept Gaara wanting more.

"Ah! Sasuke…there! Again please! It feels so good…" Naruto moaned as the position was switched again, he bought his own hand to his cock and began to stroke it. In a blink of an eye, his hand was snatched and it was now gripping on to another hard and thick cock.

Gaara have repositioned himself so that he was sitting on the desk top right in front Naruto. He grabbed the blonde's hand and it on his own harden cock.

"Mmm…I think the warden wants a little attention too Naruto, why don't you give it to him?" Sasuke moaned as he continued to penetrate the little man with three fingers now.

With no choice, Naruto gripped on to the thicker cock and starting from the base rubbed his way up. Than he poked the hole at the head of it, gaining a groan from the red hair man, and stroked back down. That was short lived when Naruto started to feel a much longer and harder object going into him.

"Sa…Sasuke!"

The dark haired man couldn't hold it anymore, using a very unique talent, with one hand he dispose his pants in a second flat and started to nudge his cock into Naruto. In no time he was all the way.

"Do you feel it kitty? I'm all the way in, does it make you feel good?" Sasuke grunted. He didn't move, allowing the blonde boy to adjust to the intrusion.

But that too short lived when he heard a very sweet moan leaving the blonde's mouth and started a slow thrusting motion. Feeling rather ignored, Gaara grabbed Naruto's chin and tilt it upwards towards him and started a little tonsil war. But the winner was decided quickly with Naruto's attention given to Sasuke's pounding cock in him. Naruto moved his hands from the table towards Gaara's shoulder's and changed his position a little, allowing Sasuke to grab on to one leg, lifting it, giving the blonde a much deeper penetration.

Gaara saw the little peeping cock that belonged to the blonde boy and couldn't help but reaching out and stroking it. Naruto broke off the kiss when Gaara started to stroke him, the double pleasure was too much. But Sasuke was not going fast enough, again! Gaara wanted to lift the shirt off but Naruto quickly held on to it tight. Sasuke noticing the blonde's sudden change of emotion stopped a bit and mouthed to Gaara, _"Don't touch the shirt, leave it on."_ The red head was very curious on what the young man might be hiding, but pushed it to the back of his mind, right now there are more important things to do. Finally Sasuke started to move again and the atmosphere went back to normal.

"Sasuke…faster…I want to feel you fill me up." With that said, Sasuke's face lightens up with mischief written all over.

"Tsk, tsk kitty, where did all your manners go? You're performing right in front of the warden! You should at least say it more nicely." Sasuke grunts as he moves in again. He looked down at the blushing man and smirked when he sees Naruto's face bright red and looking away from the warden and him.

Naruto just couldn't believe it; he's acting like a common whore, begging for more right in front of the warden too! It's either swallow his pride, beg and get sinfully wonderful pleasure or keep his pride and have a torturously slow but equally wonderful please.

"That's right Naruto, you should be more polite. Sasuke here is working really hard to keep up with your demands the least you can do is beg nicely." The warden's deep voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Working hard? You can't even last a minute if you're in this position. I," Sasuke thrusted extra deep, "can fuck," he pulled out quickly and pushed back in with another strong thrust, "twice as long as you." Suddenly the thrusting sped up to a, well to Naruto, impossible sped, pounding his prostate.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes! Right there Sasuke! More please! It's so good! Ah, ah, so…deep! Oh your cock is filling me up, it's so good Sasukeeeeeee!" The new speed was so new to Naruto, he let go of the warden, arched his back and held on to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let the leg he was holding down and held on to Naruto's hipbone. He continued to pound the boy at incredible speed.

"So good! Ah, Sa…Sasuke, mmm…so fast! Yes! There hit my good spot! Please, ah, ah, ah yes! Yes! Ah! SO GOOD!" Naruto yelled out to him, not caring that the warden was right in front of him, masturbating to their love making. More quick thrusts, more pleasure to his good spot, Naruto came all over the warden. Sasuke stopped moving but Naruto could still feel his hard cock in him. The blonde's face was red from pleasure and was panting for air. Suddenly, he was pulled forward and another shaft, a much thicker but slightly shorter one was pushed into him.

"AH!" It was so thick, thicker than Sasuke's but it wasn't as long. It didn't touch him where Sasuke's cock usually reached but the thickness was so exquisite that it made up for the shorter length.

"Fuck Gaara, I didn't come yet. I thought you only wanted to watch." Sasuke fumed like a child who had their toy taken away.

Watch? How could anyone keep watching when a man like Naruto was moaning and screaming the way he was and the look on his face when the blonde came, any regular man would've come with him, but the warden was a man of will and he wouldn't allow himself to come without at least taking that sweet ass once.

Gaara just grunted and started a hard rhythm, taking his thick cock out and slamming it back in.

"No…no more! I'm going to die! Stop please!" Naruto could feel himself tearing up, the orgasm he had just a second ago didn't even die down before the warden's cock went right into him. The pounding of his prostate got his spent cock up again. Again, a wet muscle licked his ear and a deep whisper, "But this part seems to be really enjoying it, it's dripping like crazy!" Gaara grabs the blonde's cock that was still wet from his previous explosion of pleasure. "And this part," the warden gave one of his butt cheeks a squeeze, "is pulling me in so tightly, like it doesn't want to let go. Plus, you're only going to black out from the pleasure, but I suggest you don't. You're gonna miss out on the mind blowing pleasure."

Another shiver down the petite blonde's spine when the warden said that. Naruto couldn't do anything but to thrust back down onto the thick cock.

Sasuke looked at the two going at it, and licked his dry lips. Naruto look so good like this, getting fucked and moaning.

"Fuck…you look so good Naruto. Getting fucked by another man, how does it feel to have a different cock in you hm? Good isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he stood there stroking himself a little, just enough to send the tingly shock to his brain, not enough to cum. No, that load is defiantly going to be in that tight and sweet ass.

"It's…so thick! The warden's cock is fucking me…ah! It's so…good Sasuke! AH!" The blonde let out a rather loud scream on the last thrust.

"The name's Gaara and I'm glad I can give you a much incredible, mind blowing pleasure." He smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"_Did he just challenge me? That fucking red head is challenging me!" _

"Are you sure _warden_? Naruto probably barely feels that small cock of yours." He grinned at the red head.

"_Battles on pale butt." _

"It doesn't matter how long it is…" Gaara paused and pulled out and slammed right back in gaining a rather loud moan from the bottoming man.

"It's the skill," another rough thrust, "and method," he shifted a little and slammed right back in and a really loud scream came, "that pleases, right Naruto."

"I don't….care! More please! Don't stop! Faster please Gaara, I want you to fill me! Fuck me with that thick cock!" Naruto again arches his back and held on to Gaara's neck. In return, the red head pulls Naruto's leg to the side of his own legs and gripping his waist, starts a fast and hard thrusting.

"Skills? Method? I can make him come three, no, four times before I do and give him unbelievable, mind blowing, heart stopping pleasure." Sasuke growls at the red head.

"Stop…stop fight...inggggg! Ah Gaara, my good spot…there again! Please! More!" Naruto tried to stop them from their children verbal fight, but the cock in him was making it rather difficult. Plus, he's been standing and leaning the entire time, his leg really isn't going to last any longer and his arm was tired from holding onto the neck.

Seeing the blonde's lean legs shaking more the usual, Gaara pulled out gaining a rather shocked look from Naruto and pushed him onto the desk top. Taking one leg and putting it on his shoulder, lifting the blonde's hip, Gaara pushes in again. This was a rather passionate position. Naruto finally got a good look at his warden, his deep green eyes, and the tattoo on his forehead and the bright red hair. The warden was actually really good looking.

Getting angry and lonely, Sasuke thought of an excellent revenge. Picking up the spilling liquid that was on the floor, he poured the all over the muscular ass in front of him and inserted a finger.

"Ah! Fuck off Uchiha!" Gaara growled when he felt Sasuke's finger in him.

"Naruto, be a good boy and distract the warden here. He's rather noisy today." Sasuke smirked as he inserted another finger. Gaara's objection was cut off when Naruto, actually listening to Sasuke, lips where all over his. Kissing him and than wrapping his arms around him, preventing the red head from moving.

The room was filled with moans, gasps, grunts and every other sound that is made when doing _it_.

Finally, when Sasuke thought Gaara was stretched enough, nudged his hard cock at the entrance and went it.

The sudden pain forced Gaara to break the kiss and he yelled, "FUCKING UCHIHA! Take that out now!"

"But…warden, did you forget the mind numbing pleasure that this cock gave you not too long ago? You _begged_ me not to take it out, after _hours_ of me pounding this sweet ass." Yes, revenge was sweet.

Gaara stilled when Sasuke penetrated into him but making sure he stilled when his cock hit Naruto's prostate. All actions ceased for a moment, than Sasuke pulled out and slammed right back in, causing a chain reaction of Gaara pushing into Naruto with more force.

Sasuke pulled out and Gaara followed after him, and they pushed in around the same time.

"AH! So…so…hard!" Naruto whimpers, the double pressure was really getting to him.

After a couple more thrust, they started a good rhythm of Sasuke pulling out, Gaara pushing in and Naruto, lying there getting fucked. Soon the rhythm increased, getting faster and faster. The moans were getting louder and louder, their breathing getting shorter and shorter.

"Fuck Gaara, you're still so tight. So good, yea, squeeze those sweet cheeks." Sasuke moaned into the red head's ear.

Not holding back anymore snippy comments Gaara replies, "Yes, fuck me Sasuke, fuck me with that long cock of yours. Shit, Naruto is so good…so tight." He pounds into Naruto as Sasuke took himself out and slammed right back in. Naruto wasn't completely lost, two extremely beautiful men were fucking him, it was too much. But he held it just long enough for Gaara to finally come in him. The blonde let out a muffled cry as his inside, once again, was covered with hot and sticky cum. The heat and extra strength thrust to his good spot got him over the edge and he came. With the intense tightness surrounding him, one thrust, another, Sasuke finally comes inside the red-headed warden.

Sasuke pulled out and fell back to the chair that was abandon during their fun time, while pulling onto Gaara. He had the slightly shorter man sit on top of him and they both looked at the panting blonde boy, lying there with cum all over him.

"Fuck, he looks so good, I can feel myself getting hard again." Sasuke moans into person who was sitting on him.

"I know, I can't believe all that cum went into him, it's leaking out look." And true to that, the cum that Gaara poured in blonde was leaking out and dripping down the blonde's thigh.

"CRAP!" Both Gaara and Naruto looked at Sasuke surprisingly. Did something happen?

"I didn't get to cum inside him! Off Gaara, I have a mission to do!" Sasuke pushed Gaara off and grabbed Naruto's leg pulling him towards him. Naruto, still in the orgasm bliss, didn't even fight it off.

"Wait, let us try this." Gaara's deep voice ripped through the room. The pulled Naruto towards a very spacious couch that was at the side and he lie down first. Than grabbing Naruto, still lost in orgasm bliss, pulled his leg towards him and had Naruto's face toward his cock. With Naruto on top of him, he pulled his legs to the side and lowered his bum towards his face.

"Ah, Gaara…" Naruto finally waking up.

"Oh! You want a 69, good idea. But let me warn you, he's not that great with his mouth in the beginning, training you know. And with him this tired, you might be getting ripped off a bit." Sasuke said as he walked over while giving himself a couple of strokes. Getting on to the couch, he settled behind the blonde and right on top of the red head and with his semi-hard cock, pushed in to the wet entrance.

"Wow, I got the best spot for this action." Gaara mumbled to no one in particular and he watched Sasuke's cock go into Naruto.

"No…no…no more…I'm going to diiiiie." A sudden push to Naruto's prostate got him to take squeal.

"Fuck, you're still so tight after all that pounding, you're good Naruto. Now suck that cock in front of you or the warden might punish you later." Sasuke holding on to the hips and started a quick thrusting motion.

"But…but…ah! You're getting bigger Sasuke! So…good…" Naruto finally eyed the cock beneath him and he could smell the arousal. Slowly, from the tip, he tongue the head and taking a little bit into his mouth. At that moment, Naruto felt something hot and wet sucking on his own cock. He couldn't help it anymore and his legs collapse but two pairs of strong arms held him up. Gaara and Naruto continued to suck on cocks while Sasuke gave hard and slow thrusts into Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, feel how tight this ass is, even after two serving of crazy ass pounding."

Gaara looked up a little and watched Sasuke's cock go in and out, and with his middle finger, he entered into the hot and wet heat. It was tight.

The sudden increase in width caused Naruto to let go of the cock and screamed.

"STOP! No….too much, take it out Gaara!" Naruto begged them to stop; it actually hurt a little until Gaara found his good spot and was pressing it with quick motion. His voice was quickly silent when Sasuke pushed his head and made him take in Gaara's cock again, deeper, almost gagging him a little. The vibration that Naruto made was amazing, and Gaara can feel himself about to come again. While Sasuke on top was just pounding the tan ass, he can feel himself about to come again. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, the pounding, the sucking, the heat, the friction, everything was too much. Than Gaara moved his hands towards his inner thigh and sinfully stroked it, than he shifted his other hand and started to fondle the sacs. All the pleasure that the blonde was receiving, it was too much and he finally came inside Gaara's mouth. Naruto nipped a little on Gaara's cock but gave him a strong suck as let go of the red head's cock, and with a shiver, Gaara poured himself all over Naruto's face. With the sudden tightness, Sasuke finally shoots his load into the full ass.

Sasuke sat at the arm of the couch, losing one of his supports; Naruto fell on top of Gaara, panting for precious oxygen. His eyelids were so heavy, his body completely satisfied and tingly from the pleasure. Sleep sounded so good right now.

"K, you get your week's worth, but I'm counting the days, when one week comes, you better be back in here." Gaara pants out.

"Hn, I'm going to use it wisely and probably be able to last at least two weeks." Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, I'll just put Naruto into an isolated cell, than I can play with him all I want." Gaara grinned back.

"_Man it's so noisy, what are they arguing about this time. Ah, I'm so tired, just forget it Naruto." _ The petite blonde told himself and just wanders off to sleep.

"You do that and I'll make sure that after each night you won't be able to walk!" Sasuke growls back, now picking up the blonde.

"Hmph, you just got really lucky tonight. I'm the warden here and my words are law here. If I want to fuck him, I'll fuck him."

"You forgot why I'm here the first place! I break laws idiot or did I pound you so hard that your brain is all mushed up?"

"WILL you guys SHUT UP!" The blonde growled out at them, and at the moment, his sky blue eyes turned red for a fraction of a second and went back to normal.

That concluded into a staring contest for the two taller males, Naruto just wanted to sleep! Ah! Boys.


End file.
